


The Lies That You’ve Spun

by Bashful Evgeniya (Evgeniya)



Category: Dante's Cove
Genre: M/M, Romance, fan video, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evgeniya/pseuds/Bashful%20Evgeniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of clips that capture the lost time between Adam and Toby. FAN VIDEO. <b>Warning:</b> NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lies That You’ve Spun

**Author's Note:**

> _The One to Lose_ by Gave Lopez.


End file.
